Under Two Tales
by Zakhep Slon
Summary: Kevin se encuentra en un lugar extraño, pero a la vez familiar, se da cuenta que cayó alguien más, que le va a cambiar la vida para siempre... ¿Que hará allí?
1. Chapter 1

Under Two Tales

Creado por Zakhep Slon.

 _Mensaje para los lectores: Hola a todos los que ven este Fic, esto es un Self-Insert, si no te gustan estos tipos de fic´s, te invito a que no pierdas más tiempo en mi fic. Este capítulo comenzará ya en el , significa que empezaremos con el Protagonista :), este es mi 2ndo Fanfic que haré, así que si quieren pueden dejar críticas SIEMPRE siendo Constructivas. Sin nada más que decir, Empezemos!_

 _Ah, una cosa, Chara acompaña a Frisk, así que se pueden hablar entre sí._

 _y Frisk... digamos que no tiene género definido._

 _Ahora sí, empezemos!_

Capítulo 1: Prólogo.

 **Hace tiempo, dos razas gobernaron la Tierra: HUMANOS y MOUNSTRUOS.**

 **Un día, una guerra se desató entre las dos razas.**

 **Tras una larga batalla, los humanos fueron victoriosos.**

 **Sellaron a los mounstruos bajo tierra con un hechizo mágico.**

 **Muchos años más tarde. . .**

 **MT. EBOTT**

 **201X**

 **Las leyendas cuentan que aquellos que escalan la montaña nunca regresan.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Under Two Tales.**_

(Punto de vista de Kevin)

Desperté en un lugar MUY oscuro, como si aún estuviera soñando, de ahí pensé.

 _...Qué?, donde me encuentro?, feh. De seguro sigo soñando, no mames :´v._

Empezé a levantarme , pero empezé a notar algo extraño...

 _... Flores amarillas? WTF... Que yó recuerde no hay flores amarillas en mi Casa o Alrededores..._

Apenas dí un paso y me di cuenta que estaba lastimado, me caí de nuevo.

 _...La puta madre, jodeme que me hice mierda la pierna..._

Esperé unos minutos para que se me calmara el dolor, vamos, que me lastimé la pierna como si me la hubiera Fracturado, no mames... pero antes de ver un poco más el lugar, escuché un ruido extraño, como si alguien se estuviera despertando... 

_...Mierda, hay alguien más acá?, que no sea mi hermana, JAJAJA... Hala..._

Cuando me di vuelta, me encontré a alguien que no me esperaba PARA NADA.

Había alguien durmiendo cerca mío que tenía una ¿"remera"?, NDEAAAH, yo que sé, cian, con unas rayas moradas y pelo marrón, con pantalones grises o marrones, no veo bien.

 _...eheheheheheheeeeh?, quién será?, mejor la/lo despierto, como sea..._

Lo/la empiezo a mover con la mano (duh) y no pasa nada, ya estaba pensando que puede estar inconsciente, pero empieza a moverse y me alejo algunos... mmm nose, UNOS KILÓMETOS jejeje.

Se levanta, y puedo deducir que es de edad muy baja, se podría decir, vamos, que mis anteojos no mienten, JEJEJE-

Pera un segundo... Y MIS ANTEOJOS?!

Empiezo a Buscar como si buscara mis Ojos, literalmente, que sin eso no veo ni mierda, y los encuentro tirados al lado de una puerta morada...

 _... un segundo..._

 _...Alguien con ropa cian con Rayas moradas..._

 _...Una puerta morada..._

 _...Flores amarillas..._

 _...Eso significa una cosa..._

 _...No, no creo que sea eso..._

 _...O si?..._

 _...Me volví loco?..._

Siento que alguien me agarra del hombro, le saco la mano y le hablo:

"Che, pará que estoy pensando..."

Otra vez me agarra y vuelvo a hablarle:

"Dale che, no jodas..."

Pasan unos segundos y me VUELVE A AGARRAR, JODER QUE MOLESTO.

"La puta madre, Qué querés?!"

Voltéo y veo que es la Misma persona, pero mirándome?, creo que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Y decido hablarle, con un poco de curiosidad... "Emm, Quién eres?" _Que no sea Frisk, que no sea Frisk..._

"..." Se me queda callado/a, y yó no sé que pensar.

"Feh, como te llamás?" le hablo... _Que no sea Frisk, Que no sea Frisk..._

"F-frisk... y tú?"

... Jodeme, debí de adivinarlo, quién mierda se viste así?

Me quedé unos segundos quieto, pensando un poco más qué podría decirle... hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

"... tienes ídea de cómo salir de aquí?"

(Punto de vista de Frisk)

Otro Reset... estoy muy cansado de estar haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, acabo de pasar Genocida, y Sans nunca me perdonará...

Despierto en el mismo campo de Flores Amarillas como siempre, pero algo me estaba tocando en la espalda, decidí levantarme y mirar alrededor, encuentro algo que no me esperaba.

Otro humano?!, veo que Chara lo está viendo asombrada, y me empieza a hablar:

 _ **"Frisk!, estas viendo lo mismo que yó?"**_ me dice en voz baja...

"Si... otro humano..." me empiezo a acercar y de pronto Chara viene a advertirme _**"Estás demente?!, puede que sea malo, o algo así!, o que venga de Otro universo como nos dijo Sans!"**_ La ignoré y ya estaba atrás de él, lo agarro del hombro a ver si me puede ver, y me habla.

"Che, pará que estoy pensando..."

Esperé 1 minuto, y lo agarré de nuevo.

"Dale che, no jodas..."

Ya me harté, además de desesperarme, y lo agarré otra vez, solo que reaccionó de forma molesta.

"La puta madre, Qué querés?!" se voltea con cara Molesta, me quedé en Shock por esa reacción, y él se ve que se asustó un poco cuando me vió, me ve con curiosidad, y me habla:

"Emm, Quién eres?"

Me quedo callado, mientras Chara me vuelve a hablar atrás mío _**"No le digas, ni siquiera lo conocemos!"**_ Me vuelve a hablar algo molesto "Feh, cómo te llamás?".

Con toda DETERMINACIÓN le contesto.

"F-frisk... y tú?" Se queda quieto unos segundos...

"... tienes ídea de cómo salir de aquí?" Miro a Chara para contarle mi historia, y mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha- _Supongo que eso es un no._

"No..."

Fin del Prólogo.

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: Y aquí terminamos el Prólogo de "Under Two Tales"!, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su Review, y bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Terminado el 12/04/2017_


	2. Frisk me da Cagaso

Under Two Tales

Por: Zakhep Slon

 _Mensaje para los lectores: ...¡Volviendo del Hiatus! Estoy muy contento por esto, ¿Puedo mencionar que estoy escribiendo esto a las 07:00 en punto y sin dormir?... Creo que puedo. Ya descansé lo suficiente y ya me vienen ídeas. No se olviden de dejar su Review_ _\- (¿Se escribía así...?) ¡Y que disfruten!_

 _PD: Tengan en cuenta de que hace mucho que no escribo, así que por favor tengan paciencia! :)._

 **Advertencia: Algo de violencia y MUCHAS Puteadas, Además de un Frisk algo OOC.**

Capítulo 2: Frisk me da Cagaso...

(Punto de vista de Kevin.)

Aún procesando lo que está pasando, me quedo con mucho miedo. Hay que saber de lo que son capaces, Además hay que pensar de que estoy con un Personaje PRINCIPAL de un VÍDEOJUEGO, ¿Se entiende?.

Ya que estábamos como unos dos Idiotas se me ocurrió hablarle.

"Eh, uh, Voy a buscar una salida, ¿Okey? ¿Te jode? Jeje." _Carajo, estoy quedando como un estúpido..._

Al decir esto, Se puede ver una sonrisa. "Si quieres te acompaño."

"...Como quieras." Sin olvidarme de nada, fuimos hacia la puerta, Y de paso agarrándo mis Anteojos entro con Frisk.

Mirando bien a Frisk, Puedo eh, 'Apreciarlos mejor', Ya que antes estaban acostados. Se podía ver que tenía unos 12-13 años aprox, Aún un niño al parecer, Aunque no puedo meter que soy 'Maduro', Ya que sólamente tengo 15.

Por lo menos lo suficiente como para ir Pelotudeando y explorando a la vez.

 _ **(Undertale OST: Your Best Friend).**_

"¡Buenas!" Escuché una voz que era imposible de olvidar. _Flowey...!_ Volteándome vi que estaba en lo cierto, estaba ahí viéndonos con una sonrisa que daba grima al sólo verla. "¡Soy Flowey, Flowey la Flor!"

Con que haya dicho eso, ya estaba preparado. "No manzana, pensé que eras un Ventilador amarillo que hacía ruido, Pelotudo." Solté una risita, Cómo me encanta joder a la gente, En especial a flores que hablan.

Noto que Flowey está viendo a Frisk de una manera muy rara... "Ahora veo que hay un nuevo integrante... Curioso... Me gustaría en cómo se va a desenvolver todo esto, Los dejo solos!" Me da un rápido guiño y se va debajo de la Tierra.

 _Espera... ¿Dijo 'Nuevo Integrante'?, Me parece que ya sé lo que pasa. Acaban de volver de un Reinicio, ¿No?, Entonces no puedo ir confiando en ellos tan a la ligera, es más, Puede que vayan a hacer cualquier ruta y yo ni enterándome..._

"¿Pasa algo?" Me preguntan de repente. Obviamente reaccioné algo exaltado y contesté algo nervioso.

"...N-No es por nada, P-Pero ¿A qué se refería Flowey con 'N-Nuevo Integrante' ?"

"..." Ni se molestaron en decirme.

Al ver esto decidí no seguir con el tema.

(Punto de vista de Frisk.)

Genial, ahora va a empezar en sospechar de mí, Lo que me faltaba...

 _ **"Asriel, viniste en el peor momento para decir eso..."**_ Chara dice en voz baja.

 _"¿Ahora qué le digo si pronto quiere seguir con el tema?"_ Preocupándome le respondo.

 _ **"No queda otra que esperar hasta que se le olvide, si eso no pasa estamos putamente jodidos."**_

 _"¡Chara!"_

 _ **"¡¿Qué?! ¿Èl puede insultar mientras yò tengo que callarme?, No es justo..."**_

"Bueno, ¿Vamos a quedarnos acá o seguiremos? Ah por cierto, Lo siento por no decir mi nombre, me llamo Kevin, Un gusto en Conocerte." La persona ahora llamada Kevin me da la mano.

Sonriendo nos saludamos, Se sintió algo raro, ya que él lo hacía con miedo. "Kevin, ¿Por qué estás temblando de repente?"

(Volviendo con Kevin, ya dejo de cambiar de POV, que es Molesto.)

 _¿Se nota tanto eso? Mejor lo olvido._ "N-no pasa nada, tranca. Mira mejor seguimos porque ya me cansé de estar quieto en un lugar, ¿Si?"

Unos minutos después ya nos habíamos recorrido casi todo, Cuando Frisk entraba en pelea yo no intervenía, Por miedo de saber qué alma tenía, o al menos si existía un alma en mí. _Después de todo eso sería muy chocante._ Me di cuenta que estaban haciendo la ruta Pacifista, Y me gustaba cómo interaccionaba con los monstruos que habían, como los Froggit y los Whimsun, Aunque este último siempre se iba de miedo, Pobre.

Entramos en una habitación en donde se podía ver más ruinas por todos lados, hasta parecía una Ciudad, y también un Objeto tirado en el piso, Objeto que decidí recoger.

 _*Encontraste el Cuchillo de Juguete._

 _Así que este es la Segunda arma que se usó en un Genocidio, ¿Eh? ...Mejor me lo Equipo por si alguien se le ocurre atacarme._

Frisk al ver esto se inquietó y me dijo "No creo que necesites eso Kevin, ¿Por qué no me lo das mejor a mí?"

Subiendo una ceja le contesto. "¿Por qué? Me lo quedo yo porque me lo encontré primero." Y como el sin corazón que puedo ser a veces, se me ocurre decir algo que arrepentiría. "Además no quiero dejar un objeto como este a una Persona despreciable como tú." Parpadeo para procesar lo que acabo de decir, y me pongo tan nervioso que mis manos se agitan.

Al decir esto, veo a Frisk con la cabeza baja, perfecta como para dejar una sombra por donde están sus ojos. _Ahora me siento muy mal... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hicieron ellos... Aunque en realidad fui yo jugando las rutas. Pero igualmente me da miedo..._

Sólo imagínense que Frisk en realidad tiene personalidad propia, y no solamente un trapo o un sprite en el juego.

"...Sólo sigamos, después hablaremos de esto." Frisk me dijo y se fue, dejándome solo en la habitación, Pero no por mucho ya que seguimos a nuestro destino.

Caminamos hasta que cerca de un árbol seco, vimos Una casa con cortinas rojas y una entrada. Frisk fue corriendo, mientras que yo me quedé admirando un rato.

Cuando me aburrí decidí entrar. El lugar parecía como un hogar común y corriente, solamente que con más luz, con sentimiento hogareño y se sentía bien estar dentro, no hay ni tensión por el aire.

Cuando aún estaba observando, Frisk me agarra del hombro, y yo reaccionando. "¡Eh!, ¿Qué haces Pelotudo? ¡Soltame!" Como a mí no me gusta que me toquen o me jodan, le tiré un golpe, Pero movió la cabeza y no le dí, Entonces ahí decidí soltarme sacando sus manos, Lo cual funcionó. "¿Qué carajo te pasa?, Me parece que estás buscando que te peguen a vos, ¿No?." Le dije enojado. _¿Quién mierda se cree que es?_

"...Sólo ven al cuarto, ahí hablaremos muy seriamente." Frisk tenía una voz muy seria y me dejaba un poco inseguro.

Con cara de 'En serio' Le contesté "Nosotros no tenemos que hablar de nada, dejate de-"

 **"¿¡Sólo ven, Quieres!?"** Me cagué todo al escucharlo/a así gritar, así que intimidado fui corriendo a la habitación.

*Unos momentos después.*

Estábamos Mirándonos unos a los otros, Yo soy medio enano, por esto Frisk me pasaba un poco de altura. _Ya no estoy pensando que tiene tan poca edad... ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?_

Nos miramos por unos 3 minutos, Hasta que se me acabó la paciencia y decidí hablar primero. "...¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?" En ese momento Cell sintió el verdadero Terror- Digo En ese momento Los miré de la manera más seria posible, Para que sepa que no estaba jodiendo.

Frisk me mira de la misma manera y al fin me responde. "...Todo de lo que sabes sobre nosotros."

Me quedé con los ojos abiertos y grité **"¡¿Qué?!"**

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: Por favor no me maten, Ya sé que Frisk está medio OOC, Pero tengan en cuenta que ellos ya pasaron por muchos Reinicios, Y que era muy sospechoso seguir sin que le preguntara algo. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Dejen su Review y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo!._

 _Terminado el 11/03/2018 20:34._


	3. Pelea difícil y Encuentro con Toriel

Under Two Tales

Por: Zakhep Slon

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: … Sólo lean y entenderán el por qué estoy tan callado... Se viene lo bueno bebetos..._

Capítulo 3: Pelea difícil y Encuentro con Toriel.

(Punto de vista de Kevin.)

 _¿¡Tan rápido se enteraron de que sabía algo!?, Esto no puede estar pasando así... Quería dejar que se enteren más adelante, ¿Pero ahora?... No entiendo..._

Recuperándome de mi impresión, Le hablo con un tono confundido y falso. "A qué te refieres con todo lo que sé de ustedes?."

Frisk me mira detenidamente y responde. "Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Sé que algo estás ocultando, Y quiero saber lo que es."

"Gh... No estoy ocultando nada, Además para qué necesitas saber, No te interesa."

"Necesito saberlo porque ahora confirmaste que sabes algo."

" **¡¿Qué?!** " Grité Exaltado y saltando cómicamente a algunos centímetros de altura.

Cuando caigo, Me quedo quieto y haciendo un Facepalm fuerte. _Oof, que mogolico que soy por dios, No se me da bien este tipo de cosas... Bueno, Ya qué. Le voy a tener que decir todo lo que sé..._

…

Al carajo, No tengo nada que perder ahora mismo.

Sin cambiar de opiñon, Me dí vuelta indignado y le dije. "No me importa, No te voy a decir nada, Y ese es mi punto." Volteo para dar la cara. "A mí nadie me dice que hacer, A menos que sea mi familia." Me acerco un poco mucho a Frisk algo enfadado. "Y escuchame bien una cosa, En este viaje no te metas conmigo porque la vas a pasar mal, Los dos queremos salir de este lugar lleno de Monstruos, y eso lo sabemos. Si quieres que todo vaya bien, Vas a tener que-"

 ***Pum** *

Retrocedo un poco por ese golpe con fuerza, Respirando un poco más calmado, veo a Frisk pero con ojos rojos en frente mío, Algo que me asustó un poco, Pero no me hizo acobardar lo suficiente.

"...Así que recurriendo a la Violencia, ¿No?... Entonces que así sea." Dije sintiéndome un poco inseguro con lo que iba a pasar.

Siento que el cuarto se empieza a oscurecer, Y que nosotros empezabamos a tornar nuestros cuerpos grises. Cuando pasa esto, Me sorprendo al ver lo que me pasaba.

En mi pecho se podía ver que deslumbraban 2 colores, Estos eran Verde y Marrón. _Mi Alma es algo rara... ¿Que le habrá pasado?._ También tenía algunas grietas en el color Verde.

Sin darle Importancia, Desvié la vista hacia mi Oponente, Que era Frisk,pero que ahora tiene la ropa de Chara, además que sus ojos aún se ven rojos.

Desde acá no sabía bien que hacer, Ya que no había peleado con nadie desde hace 2 años físicamente, Además que no voy al gimnasio y no tengo arma...

 _Un segundo..._

En mi bolsillo encuentro el Cuchillo de Juguete que había agarrado hace rato, Lo veo por un rato (Chara aún espera a que haga el primer Movimiento.), Pero decido guardarlo y ir a las Trompadas.

Con una cara Determinada, Le hablo. "Es mejor que te prepares,¡Porque voy a dar todo lo que tengo!." Me coloco en posición de pelea, Con los puños arriba preparado para pelear.

Chara se prepara también, Pero tampoco sacan algún tipo de Arma, Simplemente me mira y me advierte. "Ya que esta es tu primera Pelea, Te lo voy a hacer un poco … **Fácil** , Por así decirlo." Sonríe y me señala. "No voy a matarte, Pero te voy a enseñar una Lección que nunca podrás olvidar, Idiota..." Mientras que dice esto, Me hace un gesto de /Ven aquí./

Algo molesto, Le respondo. "Heh, ¡Allá voy!" Dando comienzo a la pelea, Me impulso para adelante para atacar con un Golpe certero, A una Media velocidad. A esto Chara esquiva el golpe, Y trata de atacar también, Me cubro con mis brazos para aguantar el daño, Subestimé su fuerza y terminé propulsado hacia atrás.

Recuperándome, Veo a Chara corriendo hacia mí con su sonrisa siniestra, y vuelve a hacerme daño, Pero esta vez no tuve oportunidad de esquivarlo o Bloquearlo, Por el impacto retrocedo y otra vez golpeando la pared, Abro los ojos y me atrapa con sus Brazos, Tratando de ahorcarme fuertemente.

Los empujo y trato de registrar lo que pasa. _No pensé que iba a ser tan Difícil enfrentarme a alguien así. Vamos Kevin, ¿Dónde está tu sentido común? Era obvio que no iba a ser Fácil._

"Gh... Esto aún no termina." Me levanto y arremeto contra Chara. "¡Hyaaaaaa!."

En vez de usar mis manos, Esta vez logro darle una Patada como si estuviera golpeando una Pelota. Pero la diferencia es que no se inmutó, Ni siquiera dobló el cuello como si no sintiera el Impacto. "¿Q-qué?." Retrocedo un poco por el hecho de que no le logré hacer nada.

 _...Esto no puede ser posible, ¿Cuánto poder tiene...?, Ninguna persona puede reaccionar así a un golpe, Ni mucho menos uno fuerte...Ahora veo por qué estaban tan confiados._

Aún pensando en lo sucedido, No me di cuenta que Chara ya estaba al lado mío, Y sin pensarlo, Me dio una patada en la Cabeza que me hizo caer de cara al piso.

"Ah... No me... Puedo levantar...!" _Cuánta fuerza puede llegar a tener...?_ Trato de levantarme, Pero el dolor en mi cuello me hace quedarme en el Piso, Esperando a que pase algo.

Ya no podía pelear ni hacer nada. _Me confié demasiado, No tuve que haber sido tan cabeza dura..._ Golpeo el piso con rabia, Y me quedo quieto por el cansancio.

No se escuchaba nada en el cuarto, Hasta que escuché algo que provenía del Pasillo, Me logro dar vuelta para ver la puerta, y ver también a Chara.

Me doy cuenta de que Chara ya no estaba, En cambio estaba Frisk, con clara confusión en su rostro. Yo solamente los veía porque no podía hacer nada, apenas moverme un poco por ahí.

Noto que alguien abre la puerta fuertemente, Haciendo retumbar un poco el cuarto, Cuando veo quién era, No me lo podía creer.

Al fin Toriel estaba aquí, Pero muy preocupada y apurada en algo, Al vernos a nosotros se asombra mucho, Y nos quedamos viéndonos por algunos minutos, Hasta que rompo el hielo.

"Hola, Veo que esta es tu casa, Lo siento mucho si entramos sin permiso, Pero no teníamos ningún lugar en donde quedarnos." Dije esto mientras al final miraba con cara preocupada.

Toriel reacciona, Percatándose de lo que dije, Me da un abrazo y me habla. "No hay problema _**Mi niño**_ , Allí afuera es muy peligroso, Así que entiendo el por qué." Ella nota también a Frisk, aún confuso, Y va a abrazarlos a ellos también. "Otro pequeño, Vaya, Esto es una sorpresa muy grande." Mientras dice esto, Mira el reloj que hay arriba, Y nos dice. "Niños, es mejor que vayan a dormir, Es muy tarde y no quiero que se queden hasta muy tarde."

 _...¿Desde cuándo se piensa que me puede decir qué hacer- Ah sabés que, ni ganas de pensar ya, me duele todo y me quiero ir a dormir de una vez por todas._ "Está bien, mejor voy a dormir, ¿Pero dónde dormiremos?" Pregunto a la vez que Frisk asiente con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ya que están aquí, Pueden dormir en esta Habitación, Eso sí, Espero que no les importe compartir cama."

"Gh..!... No pasa nada, _¿Verdad Frisk?_." Dije algo enfadado, no tanto para que Toriel no se de cuenta.

Frisk aún me mira detenidamente, Pero asiente la cabeza lentamente.

"¡Perfecto!, Mañana hablamos y nos introduciremos mejor, Ya que ahora es muy tarde y yo también tengo sueño, Que duerman bien." Con esto dicho, Toriel se marcha, Cerrando la puerta, Dejándonos de vuelta a nosotros dos solos.

Aún mirando a Frisk con rabia, Le hablo por última vez en el día. "Mira, Cuando salgamos de aquí arreglaremos mejor las cosas, Por ahora vayamos a dormir y pensemos Mañana en lo que va a pasar." Suspirando, Me saco la campera y me dejo solo la remera y los pantalones. _No voy a ir a dormir semi-Expuesto con alguien que me cae un poco mal._ Con esto me meto en la Cama, A seguir Frisk también, Y me volteo para el otro lado así no tengo que verlos.

 _Que día... Y pensar que me peleé con mi personaje favorito de Undertale... Se ve que voy a tener que ser un poco más justo y amable, Estuve comportándome como un Pelotudo, Y no quiero más conflictos así. Menos mal que Toriel estaba para venir justo antes de que me pase algo peor..._

Cierro los ojos para dormir (No enserio?.), Y pienso en el día de mañana, Si algo va a cambiar o progresar.

 _Mañana será otro día..._

Y así es cómo me peleé con Frisk, Chara, Conozco a Toriel, Y casi digo lo que sé.

 **Continuará... En el siguiente Capítulo de Under Two Tales.**

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Lo hice con mucho amor y tiempo, Es más, son las 06:11 de la madrugada y empezé como a las 04:03, Mientras escribía escuché todo el OST de Undertale para seguir. Nos vemos en el Siguiente, Y no olviden de dejar su Follow para saber cuándo actualizo, Además de dejar una Review para decirme en qué tengo que mejorar o que opinas del Cap, ¡Es para que mejore y que este Fic sea de Calidad!. ¡Nos Vemos!._

 _Terminado el 06/09/2018 06:15_


End file.
